


baby blue boy

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Road Head, Starker, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Tony knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not again. But Peter looked so enticing sitting on his bed. He was wearing a soft looking t-shirt that had the whole bottom cut out of it. His hip bones jutted out sharply, and his bottom half was only covered in thin boxer briefs that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Tony wanted to know when Peter started being able to read him so easily and where he had learnedto beso enticing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	baby blue boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starklyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/gifts).



> Please make sure you read all the tags before diving in. If you're uncomfortable with underage, or Uncle/Nephew incest this is your time to click away. 
> 
> That being said, if you're still here, awesome, happy to have you.
> 
> This fic is a birthday gift for [Starkly](https://www.starkly.tumblr.com). Happy birthday! All rise the Libra Starker gang! I hope you have a great birthday and that this fic was everything you wanted. While you're here, check out their art! It's some pretty amazing stuff. 
> 
> All the thanks in the world to [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker) for the super quick almost no notice beta job. You're a rockstar, and my fics wouldn't be half as good without you. 
> 
> Prompt Fill: _Uncle Tony incest with underage Peter and Daddy Kink_

Tony knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not again. But Peter looked so enticing sitting on his bed. He was wearing a soft looking t-shirt that had the whole bottom cut out of it. His hip bones jutted out sharply, and his bottom half was only covered in thin boxer briefs that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Tony wanted to know when Peter started being able to read him so easily and where he had learned _to be_ so enticing. That’s what he looked like too, he looked like something fresh out of a magazine spread or a catalogue, but for forbidden fruit. 

The last time wasn’t supposed to have happened. Tony was the adult, and he should have controlled himself. But he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, not when Peter had bitten his lip in the way that he did and looked up at him with shiny eyes. So Tony had caved, over and over again that night, reducing Peter to a sobbing, overstimulated mess. He had kissed the tears away and held Peter close until morning. 

They spent a lot of time in bed, the rest of the weekend. Tony couldn’t get enough, trailing his hands over the blemish free pale skin, biting marks wherever he could reach, while Peter keened and panted beneath him. Tony knew there was a special place in hell for him for the things that he’d done and for all the things that he _wanted_ , but he wasn’t strong enough to deny himself this. Not when Peter was so beautiful and wanted him so badly. 

When he had to take Peter home, Peter clung to him, eyes wet with unshed tears. Tony wished he could stop it, but Peter had to go back and live with his Mom and go back to school. Tony couldn’t hide him away, as much as he obsessed over the idea. Tony knew he was doing the right thing, taking him back home. But when Peter got out of the car, he shot Tony a look of betrayal that still stung. 

*

Tony didn’t see him for 3 months after that. 

*

The thing was, it hadn’t been intentional. He hadn’t been avoiding him or trying to push him away, even though that’s what he should have been doing. He had committed to this action, for as long as Peter would have him, until Peter inevitably came to his senses and went running for the hills. It hadn’t been on purpose. He had gotten called to meeting after meeting. Somehow, every deal was suddenly crucial and hinged on his presence. He went all over the country, and incidentally, all across the globe as well. 

He missed Peter in every hotel room. He thought about how much better every room would look if it had Peter in it. He drank a finger of scotch as he pictured how Peter would look against the thousand thread count sheets, his face flushed and hair sweaty as it pressed against his forehead. He had stopped missing New York for a long time, but all it took was Peter’s pretty face and he wanted to go back. 

*

The first time, Peter had been 15. 

Peter had always had a proclivity for nightmares. Tony remembered May, his sister, talking about it faintly, even when Peter had been much smaller. He slept with his parents for way too long, but May had never minded it and had always said it was cute. Tony didn’t really care one way or the other, but when Peter woke him up in the middle of the night, shivering, mumbling about a nightmare, Tony didn’t hesitate to open up the covers and let him crawl underneath. That should have been the first sign. 

Peter snuggled up close to him like he was chasing warmth, but his body didn’t feel cold. Tony wrapped his arms around him, while Peter got closer and closer, until he was nosing into Tony’s neck, his breath hot on his throat. Tony’s larger body seemed to swallow his tinier frame. It made something primal in Tony jump out, the need to hold near and _protect_. Tony had to use every bit of willpower he had to not get hard as Peter let out these little kitten whines as he got more comfortable and fell asleep. Tony eventually fell asleep himself, but he didn’t feel good about himself. 

He had woken up later that night (or early that morning?) to Peter rutting against his thigh, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. “Tony-” he whined, unmistakably, as Tony froze. The sound that Peter let out when he realized Tony was awake was miserable, and Tony couldn’t have that. He brought his hands down to his hips to guide him into a rhythm before he could think too much about it. The whine that Peter let out then was high-pitched and desperately needy as his grinding increased speed. 

“This what you need, baby?” Tony asked, because he was a very, very bad man. Tony held his breath as he waited, testing the waters. “Need Daddy so bad, you have to get off on my leg?” 

“Uh,” Peter moaned; his lips parted and out came the prettiest broken gasp that Tony had ever heard. “Please, Daddy,” Peter hiccuped, which caused Tony to groan. 

“What do you want?” Tony goaded. “Do you want to come?” 

Peter nodded frantically then and tried to bury himself further into Tony’s throat. His hips worked incessantly as he circled them against Tony’s thigh at a pace that kept getting faster and faster. 

“Wanna come, Daddy, please?” Peter begged, and fuck, if Tony could deny him anything. Not when he begged so pretty and was everything out of every one of Tony’s fantasies. 

“Yeah, angel,” Tony breathed, moving a hand from his hip to grab his ass and apply even more friction to his grinding. “You can come.” Peter whined and sobbed as his hips stuttered and he came all in his boxers, and Tony could feel the wet patch along his leg. Once he felt Peter shudder around him, he knew he was a goner. 

*

The next time, Peter had been 16. Somewhere in the past 3 months, there had been a birthday. A birthday that Tony had forgotten because he had been in Japan at the time, and time zones always fucked him up. Peter had been the only thing on his mind over the last 3 months and somehow, he had still fucked it up. 

When May asked if he wanted to take Peter for the weekend after he got back, he knew he couldn’t resist. It was wrong and selfish to drag Peter into his own sick desires, but he still craved. He still _needed._ He would give Peter an out, he swore, on his way over to pick him up. If Peter didn’t want this anymore, he would never bring it up again. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was for Peter to unbutton his jeans as soon as they merged onto the highway.

“Kid, what-” Tony choked and had to jerk the steering wheel to stay in his lane. 

Peter was looking at him, eyes filled with mischief, and Tony knew he was in trouble. “Eyes on the road, Daddy,” Peter said, his tone all sugar and sweet, but Tony could sense the devil in there somewhere. He didn’t have much time to think about anything else because suddenly, Peter was ducking his head and swallowing him down. 

Tony grabbed onto the steering wheel for dear life and tried to watch the road. He had gotten road head before, sure. But not like this. Never like this, with the poster child for temptation suckling on his head before going down deeper. His mouth was wet and warm and had Tony groaning, his eyes threatening to flutter shut. 

“Fuck, baby. Where’d you learn this, huh?” Tony asked, a little strangled. 

Peter took his mouth off his dick with an audible pop. His face was flushed and his mouth was shiny from spit. He was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen. “Movies,” he mumbled with a blush, and suddenly, he was back to the bumbling kid that Tony was hopelessly in love with. 

“You’re doing good,” Tony told him, half for reassurance, the other half an attempt to get his mouth back on him. The traffic was piling up ahead of him, so the car slowed down, and there were mostly other tinted windows surrounding them. 

Peter leaned down and took him back into his mouth. He licked over an underside vein, like he was curious about it, then he wrapped his lips around Tony’s head in earnest and went down. He went down as far as he could go and Tony was impressed. The boy wasn’t experienced, so he inevitably gagged and had to pull off. Tony didn’t mind, especially not when spit dribbled down his chin, and he dove right back in. 

Peter started a relentless cycle of going down as far as he could go, choking on it until he was gagging, then he would pull off. He’d give himself only a second to catch his breath before he was swallowing Tony’s cock back down, like he was greedy for it, like he couldn’t get enough. He mewled around Tony’s cock like nothing made him happier. He gagged and then redoubled his efforts over and over again until Tony was close and clenching onto Peter’s wild tufts of brown curls. They were about to get off their exit, and Tony wanted to enjoy painting Peter’s face with his cum. He didn’t want to have to keep one eye on the road. 

A little ways down from their exit, Tony abruptly pulled off the road. He put the car in park as Peter pulled off his dick and blinked up at him with wide eyes. Tony ran his fingers through his hair to soothe him. “You better finish what you started, baby boy,” he instructed, and the smile that Peter gave him was nearly downright wicked. 

“Yes, Daddy,” He said obediently before sucking Tony down again, this time lapping at the head with his tongue like he knew how close Tony was. 

When Tony felt the beginnings of his orgasm start to curl in the pit of his stomach, he used his grip on Peter’s hair to shove him all the way down. Peter let out a choked little panicked noise at first. Tony didn’t relent. “Be good for Daddy, c’mon,” he grunted, through clenched teeth. He felt it as Peter breathed through his nose and let his throat relax. Tony relished it for a few seconds before he was coming down Peter’s throat. 

As soon as he released Peter’s hair, Peter was coming up for air, coughing and gasping like he couldn’t breathe. Some of Tony’s cum had spilled out and coated his mouth and chin. Peter went to go wipe it away with the sleeve of his hoodie, but Tony stopped him. He grabbed onto his wrist, freezing him in place. Peter turned his wide confused eyes onto him. 

Tony pitched his voice down low so it was commanding. “Want you to wear that until we get home. Think you can do that?” 

Peter’s eyes darkened, and he nodded slowly, before he sat back in the passenger seat, head resting against the headrest. The smile that overtook his features was serene. “Anything for you, Daddy.” 

Even though he had just came, Tony felt his dick twitch at his words, even as he tucked it back into his boxers and his jeans. This kid was going to be the death of him. He wasn’t sure if his dick could survive a whole weekend with him, especially when he said shit like that so readily. Tony was going to have to break him apart. 

*

That took him back to the present. 

Peter had washed off his cum as soon as they had gotten into the penthouse. He had hidden the dried cum on his chin with his hoodie covered hand held in front of his mouth, offering concealment. Tony had barely been able to contain his smirk the whole elevator ride up. Tony let him wash it off, reluctantly, when he stepped inside. The evening had actually continued normally after that. Tony was impressed because he knew Peter had to be hard. 

He should have known Peter was plotting something. He was only this demure when he wanted something. 

Tony didn’t have to wait long, and when he went back to his bedroom that night, he found Peter already laying out, having made himself at home in the thousand thread count sheets. Just like Tony had been imagining all these months. But this time, it was real. This time, Peter was tangible, and he was allowed to _touch_. 

Peter had changed, Tony noticed, as soon as he got over the visual of Peter in his bed. He was no longer in the hoodie and jeans that hid his petite frame. Instead, there he was in a crop top and only a pair of boxers. Tony drank him in, waiting to see what Peter would do. A voice in his head was telling him that this was wrong, that he should stop it before it went too far. But every cell in his being _wanted_. And another voice, a louder voice, told him that it had already gone too far, and there was no use in stopping it now. Especially when Peter looked like _that_. 

Tony paused, letting himself linger by the doorway as Peter looked at him and spread his legs. He was beautiful. Perfect. His brown hair fell around his face like a halo that was beckoning him. It told him to come closer, to dig his fingers into Peter’s hips until there were bruises and Peter was keening, begging for more. 

Tony took a breath, taking only one step forward. “What do you want?” He asked softly, knowing it was easier to ask than to guess. This way, he couldn’t get it wrong. He couldn’t mistake it for something else. Peter may only be 16, but this was still his _choice_. 

Peter smiled at him sweetly, and for a second, Tony was sure he knew how much power he held. His eyes flicked for a second, only a second, but there was a flash of something unsure. It slipped away as Tony continued to stare at him, and Peter’s smile got a little softer and kinder. There he was. There was Tony’s boy. 

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Peter said, his voice steady. 

Who was Tony to refuse? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I live off comments and kudos. You can find me on twitter, tumblr, or discord @venomondenim <3


End file.
